PBA 012
6:01:31 PM Jhett: It's midnight on Nation. Finding you can't sleep, you find yourselves in the Library. 6:02:18 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is not there! Apparently. Actually she is in the rafters as usual. 6:02:38 PM Wynn: Wynn enters and slumps down on the couch. 6:03:17 PM Nilani: Nilani wanders in, looks around, and starts browsing, avoiding the bestiaries. 6:03:35 PM Wynn: Hello, Nilani. 6:03:58 PM Jhett: If Kestrel wants, she can use her wrist blades to assassinate Nilani from above. 6:04:08 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly and waves at Wynn. 6:04:09 PM Jhett: ((Just has an Assassin's Creed flash.)) 6:04:13 PM Wynn: :D 6:04:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers down. 6:04:30 PM Kestrel: Hello. 6:04:48 PM Wynn: Wynn jumps a little. 6:04:57 PM Wynn: Oh, hello, Kestrel. You startled me. 6:05:00 PM Nilani: Nilani jumps slightly and slowly looks up. 6:05:44 PM | Edited 6:05:53 PM Nilani: Nilani sees Kes, smiles, and resumes looking around. 6:06:02 PM Wynn: Do you sleep here, Kestrel? 6:06:11 PM Kestrel: No. 6:06:42 PM Kestrel: Kestrel stands up, hangs on the beam for a moment and then hops to the ground. 6:07:43 PM Wynn: So a shape-shifter, huh? 6:08:02 PM Kestrel: ... yes. 6:08:45 PM Wynn: Can you shift into entirely new shapes? 6:08:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 6:09:10 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. "That's... interesting." 6:09:19 PM Wynn: I've never met anyone like that. 6:09:24 PM Wynn: Well... not that I know of anyway. 6:10:00 PM Kestrel: It is not usual. 6:10:10 PM Wynn: No, I would guess not. 6:10:24 PM Wynn: Were your parents also able to change? 6:11:09 PM Kestrel: My mother, yes. 6:11:44 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shifts her weight from one foot to the other. 6:12:05 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 6:12:13 PM | Edited 6:12:20 PM Wynn: I won't fault you for your heritage. 6:12:37 PM Wynn: That's where the aura comes from, isn't it? Your father? 6:13:03 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. "Not sure." 6:15:00 PM Jhett: What kind of books are you looking for, Nilani? 6:15:07 PM Wynn: Did you know him? 6:15:21 PM Kestrel: Kestrel looks at the ground. 6:15:23 PM Kestrel: No. 6:15:30 PM Nilani: ((I'm just absent-mindedly browsing)) 6:15:52 PM Wynn: Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry. 6:16:06 PM Wynn: I am just a very curious person. 6:16:51 PM Kestrel: Yes. 6:18:29 PM Wynn: Over the last few years, the people I have lived with have been blunt... and a question asked is a question answered. 6:18:42 PM Wynn: I suppose I need to learn to be... different. 6:19:06 PM Kestrel: ... I do not like attention. 6:19:58 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I'm not accustomed to that, either." 6:20:13 PM Wynn: I'll let you be, if you prefer. 6:20:15 PM Kestrel: Often it comes with a knife. 6:20:37 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and raises her hands. "I didn't even bother bringing my mace with me." 6:20:47 PM Nilani: Nilani fails to find anything she feels like reading at the moment, but picks up a book at random, just because. 6:21:16 PM Nilani: Nilani finds a spot and sits down 6:21:22 PM Kestrel: Kestrel has her sword. As always. 6:22:12 PM Jhett: "The Life and Times of Velachi Nert, Legendary Sex Expert" by Velachi Nert, is the book Nilani grabs. It is fully illustrated. 6:22:26 PM Nilani: (( XD )) 6:23:45 PM Kestrel: Kestrel holds out her hand for that one. 6:24:06 PM Nilani: Nilani sets the book beside her, takes a glance at the cover, then pushes it a bit further away. 6:24:09 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 6:25:09 PM Kestrel: Kestrel picks it up and examines it. 6:25:22 PM Nilani: Nilani facepalms, her face reddening. 6:25:23 PM Jhett: Velachi Nert, btw, is apparently a Minotaur. so... yeah. 6:25:41 PM Wynn: Wynn asks the Unseen Servants for a book on Bahamut and her church. 6:26:09 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns at the book. 6:26:20 PM Jhett: Easy enough. There are many books on Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. He's a male, though. His adversary, Tiamat, is female. 6:26:31 PM Wynn: ((oh! lol... oops)) 6:28:57 PM Jhett: But soon Wynn has a stack of books. 6:29:17 PM Wynn: ........thank you. 6:29:24 PM Wynn: Wynn takes one and starts skimming it. 6:29:59 PM Jhett: Bahamut is very stern and disapproving of evil. He accepts no excuses for foul deeds. On the other hand, he is very compassionate, and has boundless empathy for the weak and downtrodden. He urges his followers to promote good, but to let people fight their own battles when they can, providing healing, information, or temporary safe refuge rather than fighting alongside those who can fight for themselves. 6:30:16 PM Wynn: ((lol... you just copied the wiki. hehe)) 6:30:26 PM Jhett: Yep. Lazy and sick. 6:30:48 PM Jhett: But that's Bahumut in a nutshell. 6:30:52 PM Wynn: ((yeah I figured I'd just google it and say that's what the books said... and if they don't line up, it was author error)) 6:30:59 PM Kestrel: Kestrel sets her book down, and peruses more. 6:31:44 PM Jhett: Pretty much every topic in here. The system used to sort these books on the shelves seems pretty incomprehensible. 6:32:21 PM Wynn: ((We're a very... talkative group. lol)) 6:33:02 PM Nilani: ((We've got the stoic one, the introvert, and the mute. What were you expecting?)) 6:33:18 PM Wynn: ((stoic? wynn's a regular chatterbox!)) 6:34:24 PM Nilani: Nilani starts scribbling something. 6:35:21 PM Nilani: ~So, I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but what were you people doing the moment before you arrived? 6:35:49 PM Kestrel: Listening to music. 6:36:06 PM Wynn: I was in training at the temple. Walking between book study and physical training. 6:37:46 PM Nilani: ~I was in a cell at the guardhouse. ~Not for the reason you most likely assume, though! 6:37:57 PM Wynn: .... 6:38:09 PM | Edited 6:38:22 PM Nilani: Nilani grins innocently 6:38:41 PM Kestrel: I did not assume. 6:38:54 PM Nilani: ~noted 6:41:17 PM Jhett: Nation walks in. Or his avatar does, anyway. His glowing bits aren't glowing as brightly as they normally do. 6:41:44 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Nation, grinning. 6:41:51 PM Wynn: Something wrong, Nation? 6:42:24 PM Kestrel: My ceiling is highly satisfactory. 6:43:42 PM Jhett: He shakes his head. "No. Just testing systems. Don't you fleshy people usually sleep at this hour?" 6:44:07 PM Wynn: ....usually. 6:44:21 PM Kestrel: Nightmare. 6:44:22 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs a bit 6:44:46 PM Wynn: How- 6:44:49 PM Wynn: ...never mind, 6:45:24 PM | Edited 6:45:52 PM Jhett: Nation: ...how are you adapting to the shifts? I can take some time to get used to it. 6:46:08 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shudders. 6:46:09 PM Wynn: The last one did not affect me like the first two. 6:46:27 PM Nilani: Nilani is stonefaced 6:47:24 PM Nation: Nation: I'm told it's trying. 6:47:44 PM Kestrel: ... quite. 6:47:45 PM Wynn: Very. 6:47:58 PM Nilani: Nilani nods slightly 6:48:12 PM Wynn: I wonder if we all experience the same sort of vision. 6:48:34 PM Nation: Nation: It's bleedover from the systems that keep passengers from... exploding or imploding or replicating when I shift. 6:51:08 PM Nation: Nation: Your minds adapt to the stress eventually, though. Fleshy brains are very adaptable. I think it's because of the stretchiness. 6:51:15 PM Kestrel: Can it be averted? 6:52:25 PM Nation: Nation: No. The systems that cause it are integral to the safety, comfort, and general non-getting-turned-inside-outedness of my passengers. 6:52:45 PM Wynn: I suppose that is an... acceptable trade-off. 6:54:22 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shudders again. 6:54:41 PM Nation: Nation: ... I will see what I can do about it, though. 6:54:59 PM Wynn: It would be appreciated. 6:55:19 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly 6:55:36 PM Kestrel: It is...not pleasant. 6:56:13 PM Wynn: Agreed. 6:56:33 PM Nilani: Nilani nods grimly 6:57:16 PM Nation: Nation: I can try to make some adjustments. Don't blame me if you wake up next to a fractal doppelganger of yourself. 6:58:06 PM Wynn: ..... That may also be unpleasant. 6:58:27 PM Kestrel: Worse. 7:00:38 PM *** Nation added Lira the Wiz (Winnie) *** 7:01:03 PM | Edited 7:02:32 PM Nation: It's past midnight and some people are up in the Library, as is Nation's avatar. 7:02:25 PM *** Nation added Janis *** 7:02:47 PM Nation: It's past midnight and some people are up in the Library, as is Nation's avatar. 7:03:10 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly and waves at the newcomers. 7:04:05 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles back briefly, her attention fixated on Nation's avatar for a long moment. 7:04:28 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up from the stack of books on Bahamut, sighs, and goes back to reading. 7:04:32 PM Nation: Nation looks as he normally does, but his glowy bits are a bit less glowy than they usually are. 7:04:42 PM Janis: Janis enters and waves. 7:04:46 PM Janis: Hi 7:05:04 PM Wynn: Hello, Janis. 7:05:11 PM Nation: Nation nods as the new arrivals. 7:05:13 PM Kestrel: Kestrel largely just stands there awkwardly, looking at the ground. 7:05:39 PM Janis: You ok Nation? 7:05:43 PM Janis: You seem less shiny. 7:06:46 PM Nation: Nation: I'm still healing. 7:06:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) goes towards a bookshelf, looking through some of the available books. 7:07:29 PM Kestrel: We are missing Graaver, Larry, Raven, and Jhett. 7:07:47 PM | Edited 7:07:58 PM Nation: All manner of books are available. One on a nearby table is "The Life and Times of Velachi Nert, Legendary Sex Expert" by Velachi Nert. It is fully illustrated. 7:07:49 PM Wynn: Well, as Nation pointed out, people are *usually* sleeping at this time. 7:07:52 PM Janis: ((Is that IC or OOC Kes?)) 7:08:29 PM Wynn: Spellcasters like Larry and Kalor need to get their beauty sleep. 7:08:48 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 7:08:56 PM Janis: Raven's in the forest. 7:09:06 PM Kestrel: ((IC.)) 7:09:32 PM Kestrel: Jhett is not a conventional spellcaster. 7:09:54 PM Janis: Janis walks over to the nearby table and looks at the Velachi book. 7:10:00 PM Janis: Who's Velachi Nert? 7:10:07 PM Wynn: I'm not really sure *what* Jhett is. 7:10:20 PM Wynn: I've never seen those spells before. 7:10:34 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly sinks down into her chair and covers her face with her hands. 7:10:44 PM Nation: From the cover picture, Velachi Nert was a minotaur. 7:11:14 PM Kestrel: That book is likely not appropriate for your age group. 7:11:15 PM Kestrel: ... you will likely find it distasteful. 7:11:16 PM Janis: Janis looks at Kes and then at the book. 7:11:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) pulls a book about bowcrafting out, again, and finds a seat. Flipping through, she then studies an illustration. 7:12:15 PM Janis: ...is there a section on immortal creatures? 7:12:35 PM Nation: Sure, in the bestiaries. 7:12:57 PM Nation: Nation: I have some other things to check on. Call me if you need me. 7:13:01 PM Nation: He vanishes! 7:13:04 PM Janis: Ok, thanks. 7:13:17 PM Janis: Janis heads over to bestiaries. 7:14:27 PM Janis: Janis looks for anything on immortals, weird legs and forests. 7:14:46 PM Nation: There are books about every type of Thing. You can find a book on Fey pretty easily. 7:15:18 PM Janis: Janis tries one on Fey and looks through the illustrations. Again, focus on weird legs and forests. 7:16:06 PM Wynn: Wynn closes her book and leans back on the couch. 7:16:09 PM Kestrel: Kestrel picks up the minotaur porn book, and puts it away. 7:16:17 PM Wynn: :D 7:16:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) flips the page, but her eyes flicker to Wynn, instead of looking at the next page. 7:17:35 PM Wynn: Wynn has a hand over her eyes, as though fighting a headache. 7:17:58 PM Kestrel: ... thank you for not ... murdering me. 7:18:07 PM Janis: Janis looks up 7:18:26 PM Wynn: Wynn removes the hand from her eyes and looks at Kestrel with an eyebrow raised. 7:18:43 PM | Edited 7:19:36 PM Nilani: Nilani looks worriedly at Kes. http://i.imgur.com/blkFZOa.png?1 7:18:49 PM Wynn: ((Who'd she say that to?)) 7:18:56 PM Janis: ((You I assume)) 7:18:57 PM Kestrel: ((Everyone.)) 7:19:06 PM Janis: Why would we murder you? 7:19:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks towards Kestrel, her book forgotten in the moment 7:19:23 PM Wynn: And why would you feel the need to thank us for it? 7:21:08 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. 7:21:18 PM Kestrel: People attempt it. It occurs. 7:21:36 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Well it shouldn't." 7:21:40 PM Janis: ...you said your dad was a demon. Is that why Wynn sensed evil in you? 7:23:33 PM Kestrel: Uncertain. 7:23:53 PM Janis: Janis nods. "I bet that sucks." 7:24:43 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. 7:25:01 PM Kestrel: Generally people are not aware. 7:25:07 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:26:00 PM Nation: ((Keep rp'ing, I'll brb)) 7:26:18 PM Janis: How's the bow coming, Lira? 7:26:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "Haven't worked on it since last time." 7:27:08 PM Janis: How long have you been using a bow? 7:28:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "Ever since my handed me one. It was s ago." 7:28:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((<> Elvish)) 7:29:37 PM Janis: ((Janis knows elvish, can you give me the translation)) 7:29:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): (( )) 7:29:53 PM Janis: ((Ah, thanks)) 7:29:59 PM Janis: You learned from your dad? 7:30:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs softly. "No. I did not learn from my . Perhaps that is why my skill does not match yours in the way of the bow." 7:31:09 PM Janis: Well, my parents didn't teach me. 7:31:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks interested. "How, then, did you learn?" 7:31:53 PM Kestrel: Nation, when will the next jump be? 7:32:08 PM Janis: My mum would go round to play her music. I learned some of the basics from different hunters who came by for a drink. 7:32:25 PM Janis: Mostly, I learned from a partner I teamed up with when I first became a bounty hunter. 7:33:05 PM Wynn: Wynn wonders if the library also has empty books that we can use. 7:33:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Ah. That sounds like a wonderful learning experience. 7:33:31 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It will be some time. I need to make sure everything is working properly before I jump again. The last jump I made kind of blind. It worked out, but it's not something I'll make a habit of. 7:33:57 PM Janis: Without your bridge, aren't all of your jumps blind? 7:34:43 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: By blind, I mostly mean 'unsafe'. 7:34:53 PM Kestrel: What would be the best way to proceed in locating the bridge? 7:38:33 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'll have to open up some bulkheads on the top deck so you can search to make sure it's not still on board. 7:39:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....We should have checked earlier! 7:39:30 PM Wynn: Indeed. 7:39:39 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 7:39:42 PM Janis: Yeah, that seems like something you could've mentioned earlier. 7:40:00 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: You've only been on a week. It would involve me exposing some of my inner workings. 7:40:45 PM Janis: How long would it take? 7:40:48 PM Kestrel: ... I would not do that. 7:41:17 PM Wynn: It would be a great fool to sabotage one's only chance of survival. 7:41:34 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I have learned never to underestimate foolishness. 7:42:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) briefly glances at Wynn and then frowns upward at the ceiling. "So you don't trust us?" 7:42:33 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 7:43:01 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm starting to. 7:43:03 PM Wynn: What's your opinion of our new guests? 7:45:25 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I haven't had a lot of interaction with them yet. 7:47:01 PM Janis: Allys was on board all day. You didn't say anything? 7:47:24 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No. I've been seeing to repairs. 7:47:58 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:48:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): When will the upper decks be repaired enough for us to explore? 7:49:35 PM Wynn: Wynn stifles a yawn and shakes her head vigorously. 7:50:57 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... next time I refuel. We'll do it then. 7:51:12 PM Nation: ((My Skype keeps locking up. Sorry if I'm slow.)) 7:51:50 PM Janis: ...Allys suggested finding a healer or something. ...would that actually help your repairs Nation? 7:51:59 PM Kestrel: If you would prefer a smaller team, we will not *all* go. 7:53:23 PM Wynn: Wynn jumps to her feet, hops a couple times, then puts her feet on the back of the couch to do some inverted pushups. 7:53:40 PM Janis: ...what are you doing? 7:53:54 PM Wynn: What's it look like? 7:54:27 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: No. Not really. Most of the physical damage is healed. I have to make sure my other systems are working correctly. 7:54:47 PM Wynn: Exercise gets the blood pumping. Upside-down exercise gets the blood to your head. I'm keeping myself awake. 7:55:39 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes her pushups and stands. 7:55:53 PM Janis: ...why? 7:56:07 PM Kestrel: Surely this is an appropriate time for sleep. 7:56:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): If you require rest, you should not prolong your exhaustion. 7:56:15 PM Wynn: I don't want to sleep. 7:56:22 PM Janis: ...why? 7:56:25 PM Wynn: If I did, I'd still be in my room. 7:57:01 PM Janis: ...but why don't you wanna sleep? 7:57:38 PM Wynn: .... I don't want to dream. 7:57:58 PM Janis: ...you've been having nightmares? 7:58:36 PM Wynn: Until tonight, only when Nation jumps. 7:59:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): He's going to jump tonight? 7:59:10 PM Wynn: No. 7:59:31 PM Janis: You're still having nightmares, even when we don't jump? 7:59:40 PM Janis: ...can jumps do that to people? 7:59:58 PM Wynn: These... are the normal, non-magical variety. 8:00:15 PM Janis: ...oh. 8:00:51 PM Janis: ...is there something we can do to help? 8:01:14 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. "Doubtful... but thank you." 8:01:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I could induce a magical sleep, if I prepare the spell. 8:01:42 PM Janis: Is that safe? 8:01:58 PM Wynn: I'd prefer not to, regardless. 8:02:18 PM Wynn: It is not a problem with getting to sleep. 8:02:32 PM Janis: But you can't just...stay awake forever. 8:02:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "Unless you're an elf, and even we need to trance." 8:03:22 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Maybe I can get *so* tired, I'll be too tired to dream." 8:03:50 PM Janis: ...can you do that? 8:03:55 PM Kestrel: Uncertain. 8:04:37 PM Wynn: It used to work... I'd stay up for days as a squire. I would fall asleep while cleaning the horses. 8:05:07 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "You'd be surprised what you can do when you have the will to do it." 8:05:50 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "The trouble is... I'd be near ineffective if something hostile should come from the pods." 8:06:02 PM Wynn: Adrenaline only works so much. 8:06:18 PM Kestrel: They require cleaning? 8:06:19 PM Wynn: ((brb gotta put little one to bed)) 8:06:38 PM Janis: ...cleaning? 8:06:59 PM Janis: Yeah, you brush horses and clean out their stables. 8:08:08 PM Kestrel: Brushing is adequate for cleaning? 8:08:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head. "Magic is." 8:08:48 PM | Edited 8:09:05 PM Janis: Mostly, I think she's referring to cleaning out the poop. 8:10:10 PM Wynn: ((back)) 8:10:34 PM Kestrel: Ah. Not the animal; the location the animal resides in. 8:10:49 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. "The horses were used by paladins in training. We'd bathe them, brush them... and clean their stables." 8:11:23 PM Wynn: Cleaning out their hooves was particularly gross. 8:12:12 PM Kestrel: ... animals are extremely untidy. 8:12:19 PM Wynn: They can be. 8:13:03 PM Wynn: It can be worth the trouble, though. 8:13:59 PM Janis: Janis yawns 8:14:06 PM Janis: Janis goes back to her book 8:14:17 PM Wynn: Perhaps *you* should go to sleep. 8:14:22 PM Janis: I'm fine. 8:14:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) flips the page on her book, idly scanning it before flipping a couple more. 8:15:08 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns, appears to remember something, and leaves the library. 8:15:35 PM Wynn: Why do you hide your heritage, Janis? 8:15:43 PM Wynn: Elves are not so bad. 8:15:49 PM Janis: ............. 8:15:50 PM Wynn: Most, anyway. 8:15:58 PM Janis: Janis looks up at Lira and then back to her book. 8:16:36 PM Janis: .......some people...aren't so nice to me when they find out about.....when they find out some things about me. 8:16:45 PM Janis: It's easier if they just think I'm some human girl. 8:17:07 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:17:26 PM Wynn: You deserve more credit than "some human girl." 8:17:49 PM Janis: Well, I'm also the greatest bounty hunter in the world. 8:17:55 PM Wynn: ...... not that there's anything wrong with being human, either. 8:17:55 PM Janis: They can know that. 8:17:57 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 8:18:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. 8:18:11 PM Janis: But that's nothing to do with being half-elf. 8:18:39 PM Wynn: Your race should not define you... and by hiding it, you're allowing it to do just that. 8:18:59 PM Kestrel: Allys steps in. She appears to be wearing slippers and a plain, high-necked white nightgown; her hair is in a loose braid again. She *eyes* you all. 8:19:15 PM Wynn: Allys. Can't sleep? 8:19:16 PM Janis: Janis covers her ears with her hair 8:20:11 PM Nilani: Nilani peeks out from behind a bookshelf, waves at Allys, and then goes back to whatever she was doing. 8:20:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Allys and returns to her book. 8:20:32 PM Kestrel: Allys: Can you? 8:20:35 PM Wynn: Wynn glances at the stack of books about Bahamut and blushes a little. 8:20:43 PM Wynn: No. 8:21:48 PM Janis: Nation says he's still healing, so we probably ain't going nowhere for a while. 8:22:00 PM Kestrel: Allys: If someone wanted to be asleep, a library would make a poor choice of resting places. 8:22:16 PM Kestrel: Allys: Does he require assistance? 8:22:20 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. "That's what I said." 8:22:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): None that we can render. 8:22:32 PM Janis: He said no. 8:22:52 PM Janis: Nation doesn't think we can help him at this point. 8:23:02 PM Wynn: Or he won't let us. 8:23:34 PM Janis: He said it was something about systems. 8:23:57 PM Kestrel: Allys: Very well. Pride goeth before destruction. 8:24:32 PM Kestrel: She goes to a shelf and starts examining the books critically. 8:24:45 PM Janis: Where are you from, Allys? 8:24:48 PM Janis: Originally. 8:24:52 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Do you know how to debug an Nth replicating multihex code? 8:25:14 PM Wynn: I am finished with these books, Unseen Servants. 8:25:21 PM Kestrel: Allys: What difference does it make. And no; do you know how to use the favor of a god to mend broken bones and stitch flesh? 8:25:40 PM Wynn: ((I do!)) 8:25:43 PM Janis: I think he's saying it's not pride. 8:25:45 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm just saying. There is no pride involved, there is literally nothing you can do. 8:25:52 PM Janis: He's saying we just ain't helpful. 8:25:58 PM Janis: Right now, anyways. 8:26:06 PM Kestrel: Allys: Perhaps. 8:26:09 PM Janis: And it would help me get to know you better. 8:26:40 PM Kestrel: Allys: Meneluinin and Oonseentia. 8:27:05 PM Janis: Oh, cool. 8:27:16 PM Wynn: How long has it been since you were there? 8:28:46 PM Wynn: We do not know how long we were in the pods, so if you could tell us what day it would be back home, we could find out how long we were out. 8:28:59 PM Kestrel: Allys: Decades. I have no idea what day it would be there; it's not relevant. 8:29:26 PM Wynn: It is relevant to those of us with families back home. Whether they are still alive or dead for centuries. 8:29:54 PM Janis: But we don't know if we got taken when they left. 8:30:02 PM Janis: So, it doesn't really help us much. 8:30:12 PM Kestrel: Allys: Precisely. 8:30:25 PM Janis: ((Does Meneluinin have calendars?)) 8:30:33 PM Kestrel: ((Yep.)) 8:30:42 PM Kestrel: ((They're based on a 10-day week.)) 8:30:51 PM Wynn: .... why not? If we know what day, or even year, it was when we were last at home, wouldn't knowing what year it was when Allys left be a good benchmark? 8:31:08 PM Janis: ...that's true. 8:31:55 PM Wynn: ((I mean *I* don't know what year it was, or who the mayor of Oonseentia was, but I bet Wynn does)) 8:32:44 PM Kestrel: Allys: The Year of the Strangulated Woodchuck. Venturi's 47th year as king. 8:32:44 PM Wynn: Tarak said you were sent here by some priests. 8:32:54 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 8:33:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((do we know Venturi?)) 8:33:57 PM Kestrel: Venturi was king before the current ruler, Daae, who has only been on the thrown for a little while. A couple of years. 8:34:16 PM Janis: Janis begins counting on her fingers and toes 8:34:23 PM | Edited 8:34:36 PM Kestrel: ((Three years, to be exact.)) 8:34:37 PM Janis: ((How long was Venturi king?)) 8:35:01 PM Janis: ((Also, is Venturi = Vetinari?)) 8:35:10 PM Kestrel: A *long* time. Probably about 70 years. 8:35:28 PM Kestrel: ((No, Venturi is Gov. Jesse Ventura, who preceded Gov. Mark Dayton, current governor of Minnesota.)) 8:35:48 PM Janis: ((Ah, lol)) 8:36:11 PM Janis: ...so that would mean we've only just lost the week, give or take, right? 8:36:41 PM Kestrel: Allys: I have no idea where you are in the timeline or even whether we come from identical rather than parallel, similar planes. 8:37:03 PM Wynn: .....planar travel is confusing. 8:37:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. 8:37:22 PM Kestrel: Allys: Such calculations are best left to those with minds suited to them. 8:37:33 PM Janis: Janis frowns 8:37:51 PM Wynn: ((I keep getting this sneaky suspicion she keeps calling Wynn stupid. lol)) 8:38:01 PM Wynn: ((or a prune!)) 8:38:02 PM Kestrel: She turns and *eyes* Wynn and Janis disapprovingly. 8:38:09 PM Janis: .......what? 8:38:11 PM | Edited 8:38:20 PM Kestrel: Allys: Children should be in bed at this hour. 8:38:35 PM Janis: Well, if I see any I'll let them know. 8:38:45 PM Wynn: You and your brother seem to be the only ones aboard who consider me a child... or Janis even. 8:39:20 PM Kestrel: Allys: I will *remember* that you do not consider yourselves children. Quite an interesting decision, considering the circumstances. 8:39:40 PM Wynn: Why is that? Nobody likes being called a child. 8:39:48 PM Wynn: ....even children. 8:39:56 PM Kestrel: Allys: No one likes being treated as an adult, either. 8:40:07 PM Kestrel: Allys: Regrettably, one or the other ought to prevail. 8:40:40 PM Kestrel: Allys: Of course, *you* have chosen to be treated as a squire. 8:40:52 PM Wynn: I had not even had my age *questioned* until your brother and his dragon friends showed up. 8:40:59 PM Wynn: Not a squire. 8:41:10 PM Wynn: Squires *are* children. 8:41:39 PM Kestrel: Allys: I recall being told to balance on one foot on a bucket for ten hours when *I* was a squire. Pray Tarak does not recall the same. 8:42:02 PM Janis: I thought you were a priest? Do priests start out as squires? 8:42:16 PM Kestrel: Allys *glares* at Janis. "No." 8:42:23 PM Janis: Janis smiles 8:42:37 PM Wynn: I have been through training. I doubt there is much he could do that would surprise me. 8:43:04 PM Wynn: I am quite eager to begin, actually. 8:43:06 PM Kestrel: Allys: That is your affair. Do not come crying to me later. 8:43:38 PM Wynn: Wouldn't dream of it. 8:44:09 PM Kestrel: Allys: ... it is too late. You should have asked me for advice before you agreed to his absurd premise. 8:44:12 PM | Edited 8:44:25 PM Janis: ...how's the book Lira? 8:44:24 PM Wynn: And what would you have said? 8:44:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Janis a little funny. "I'm not really reading it..." 8:44:46 PM Janis: ...oh... 8:45:03 PM Kestrel: Allys: I would have told you the truth: Tarak leaves an impressive trail of destruction behind him that is not limited to his enemies. 8:45:19 PM Wynn: ...I seem to remember it was *you* that suggested the two of you stay with us. 8:45:52 PM Kestrel: Allys: For one night, a few days. A week at *most.* 8:46:23 PM Janis: ...wait...you're only planning to stay a week? 8:46:38 PM Janis: ...didn't we tell you about the ship? 8:47:01 PM Kestrel: Allys: No. We *had* been planning to stay for such a short period of time. Now that is impossible. 8:47:02 PM Wynn: We don't know if they will also be cursed upon jumping. For all we know, they could get off safely whenever they want. 8:47:32 PM Janis: You could probably get off now, if you want to play it safe. 8:47:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): :D 8:47:44 PM Janis: Before we jump, that is. 8:48:38 PM Kestrel: Allys: That *would* have been possible. Now it is no longer an option. 8:48:53 PM Wynn: Because of my training? 8:49:25 PM Wynn: Do the two of you ever... consult each other before making decisions like this? 8:49:44 PM Janis: Janis tenses up, remembering their argument last night 8:50:26 PM Kestrel: Allys: *Normally* he leaves the decisions to me rather than attempting to be rational through a haze of rotgut. 8:51:07 PM Wynn: I would understand if he decided not to train me. If you wanted to convince him to go elsewhere. I'm sure a town needs bandit-slayers more than I need a tutor. 8:51:13 PM | Removed 8:51:22 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:51:23 PM | Edited 8:52:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): .....Why don't you deprive him of his smelly poison? 8:51:58 PM Janis: You ever seen a drunk when you take away his booze? It's not pretty. 8:52:02 PM Kestrel: Allys: Oh, goodness me, I had *never* thought of that. 8:52:06 PM Kestrel: Allys rolls her eyes. 8:52:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I can set it on fire. 8:52:32 PM Nilani: Nilani grins behind a book 8:52:53 PM Wynn: ((wait... isn't alcoholism a disease? he's immune to disease! must not be addicted, just doesn't want to face his demons.)) 8:53:00 PM Kestrel: Allys: Janis, you seem to be considerably better-educated in this area than the others. Tell them why that would be unwise. 8:53:21 PM Kestrel: ((Some people view alcoholism as a disease. There's some considerable dispute on that and that's only one of the models of the problem.)) 8:53:39 PM Wynn: ((fair enough)) 8:53:45 PM Janis: Well, I've only seen some of the drunks at the taverns, but they can get all loud and really violent. 8:54:17 PM Wynn: Wynn bites her lip. 8:54:22 PM Janis: ((brb)) 8:54:38 PM Kestrel: Allys: And I wonder what he would order you to do then. 8:54:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): He does not order me around. 8:55:28 PM Kestrel: Allys: Obviously. I was not addressing you. 8:55:33 PM Wynn: ((surprised you haven't just changed your name to Allys yet)) 8:55:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Then I shall prepare the spell. The sooner he is off his poison, the better. 8:56:18 PM Janis: ((back)) 8:56:31 PM Wynn: Which spell would that be? 8:56:47 PM Wynn: Somehow I doubt that Allys hadn't tried something you could do. 8:57:14 PM Kestrel: Allys: You have very little loyalty to your friend, then. A valuable piece of information; thank you for sharing it. 8:57:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): He may find his poison elsewhere. Nation will be alcohol free as soon as I can help it. 8:57:51 PM Kestrel: Allys: Why, how kind of you to make that decision for all the rest of us. 8:57:57 PM Janis: That's not fair, Lira. 8:58:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Not fair? 8:58:10 PM Kestrel: Allys: Madame Tyrant, I salute you. 8:58:16 PM Kestrel: Allys bows mockingly. 8:58:18 PM Janis: You can't just say what we can and can't bring aboard. 8:58:30 PM Wynn: That sounds an awful lot like...... a Law. 8:58:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I don't care what you bring aboard. 8:58:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I mean a hellh- 8:58:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) bites her lip. 8:58:57 PM Janis: Janis has her eyes go wide 8:58:59 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. 8:59:01 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/ouEgEHz.png?2 8:59:06 PM Kestrel: Allys: A *what*? 8:59:20 PM Janis: ....uhhhhhhhhhh...A hell lot of beans. 8:59:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): :D 8:59:30 PM Kestrel: ((Roll bluff!)) 8:59:44 PM Wynn: Wynn wishes she had her face shield available. 8:59:47 PM Nilani: ((If she falls for that, I'll eat my hat.)) 9:00:00 PM Janis: ((Can I just use a regular dice roller, I promise not to lie)) 9:00:05 PM Kestrel: ((Sure.)) 9:00:41 PM | Edited 9:00:45 PM Janis: ((17+2 = 19)) 9:00:51 PM Kestrel: Allys: You are lying to me again. 9:00:59 PM Kestrel: ((She rolled a natural 19. Sorry.)) 9:01:07 PM Janis: ((FUCKING FUCK)) 9:01:08 PM Kestrel: Allys eyes her disapprovingly. 9:01:19 PM Janis: ...no I'm not? 9:01:23 PM Wynn: Janis... 9:01:27 PM Janis: ((12)) 9:01:32 PM Janis: ((On that lie)) 9:01:33 PM Kestrel: Allys rolls her eyes and looks to Wynn. "Explain." 9:01:46 PM Wynn: ........ 9:01:48 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 9:01:50 PM Janis: ((FUCKING FUCK LIRA)) 9:01:55 PM Wynn: There's nothing to worry about. 9:01:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): (( :P )) 9:02:12 PM Wynn: An animal came through on the pods. 9:02:24 PM Kestrel: Allys: And? 9:02:31 PM Wynn: It was obviously mistreated. Janis managed to calm it and even befriend it. 9:02:45 PM Wynn: ..... It lives in the storage room. 9:02:59 PM Kestrel: Allys: And its origin is hell. 9:03:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....And Tarak is less behaved. 9:03:09 PM Janis: ............................. 9:03:15 PM Janis: We don't know, actually. 9:03:21 PM Wynn: It's a hellhound, but it is trained. 9:03:28 PM Wynn: It has not attempted to harm anyone. 9:03:36 PM Kestrel: Allys: What a stupid thing to lie about. 9:03:57 PM Janis: ..................what? 9:04:11 PM Wynn: Well, my own initial reaction was less than friendly, and we didn't know how you or your brother would react. 9:04:51 PM Kestrel: Allys: Do you imagine we go around lopping the heads off of anyone who looks a bit *off*? ... is that what he *said* we did? 9:05:01 PM Wynn: .....no. 9:05:05 PM Janis: ...................not exactly... 9:05:34 PM Kestrel: Allys: Good. Tarak's judgement, as one might expect in a sot, is not always the *very* best. 9:06:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....... 9:06:16 PM Janis: ...So...Flamey's safe right? 9:06:34 PM Kestrel: Allys: Is that its name? 9:06:43 PM Janis: *Her* name, yes. 9:07:21 PM Kestrel: Allys: Provided she does not attempt to eat anyone, I do not see why she should not be left as she is. I would like to see her, please. 9:07:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Madame Tyrant, indeed. 9:07:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) scoffs. 9:07:43 PM Janis: Janis scowls at Lira 9:07:56 PM Kestrel: Allys: Yes, tyrants are very well-known for saying please. It is quite a hallmark of theirs, as I understand it. 9:08:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Then please take your drunkard and leave. 9:08:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Preferably before the ship jumps. 9:08:24 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Lira. 9:08:37 PM Kestrel: Allys: That decision is out of my hands. 9:08:39 PM Janis: I can show you. 9:08:43 PM Janis: Flamey, I mean. 9:08:56 PM Kestrel: Allys nods. "Now, or would you prefer later?" 9:09:04 PM Janis: Whatever you prefer. 9:09:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) silently wills her book back to the bookshelf, since she was clearly not getting any reading done anyway 9:10:02 PM Kestrel: Allys nods briskly. "Now, then, if that is acceptable. Although I'm not currently carrying anything particularly congenial to a hound of any type, I am certain that won't matter in the presence of the hound's master." 9:10:22 PM Janis: No, Flamey's good. 9:10:34 PM Janis: Besides, I think she's still playing with the bone I bought for her. 9:10:34 PM Kestrel: Allys nods again. "Then please, by all means." 9:10:52 PM Janis: Janis leads Allys out of the library and towards Storage Room A 9:11:09 PM Janis: ((Is this a separate chat or are we not gonna bother RPing it?)) 9:11:17 PM Kestrel: ((Separate.)) 9:11:31 PM Kestrel: ((Unless everyone follows.)) 9:11:49 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 9:11:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) adjusts her seat, and concentrates on books about kicking paladins off ships. 9:12:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) grabs the first couple of books and slams them down. 9:12:20 PM Wynn: What's the problem now? 9:12:23 PM Nilani: Nilani jumps a bit at the noise 9:12:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): He doesn't belong here. Neither of them do. 9:12:49 PM Wynn: I disagree. 9:12:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): The hellhound has more right to eat them than they do to BREATHE here. 9:12:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) scowls darkly. 9:13:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) flips quickly through the book, mostly glancing at illustrations and titles. 9:14:26 PM Nilani: Nilani looks worriedly at Lira for a bit, then returns to her own book. 9:14:37 PM Wynn: I seem to remember you being the one who said we should work with them. 9:15:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up at Wynn, and turns her book upside down. (quietly) "Yes, they are uncursed. They are important to Nation. And that means they're important to us, too." 9:15:53 PM Wynn: Then what's the problem? 9:16:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "I am, I suppose." 9:16:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:16:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sinks down in her chair. 9:16:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) starts ripping pages out of the book, slowly. 9:16:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): rrrriiiiip 9:16:38 PM Wynn: ...... I don't think you should do that. 9:16:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): riiiiiiiiiippp 9:16:59 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/Z9oXJra.png?1 9:17:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) holds the two pages up for Wynn to see. 9:17:44 PM Wynn: ... 9:17:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Is a paldin infallible? 9:18:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts Mending, putting the pages back into the book perfectly. 9:18:22 PM Wynn: I... don't understand the question. 9:18:37 PM Wynn: We are people. People make mistakes. 9:19:00 PM Wynn: If the mistake is bad, we are no longer paladins. 9:19:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods slowly. "Are then, the Gods, infallible?" 9:19:58 PM Wynn: I would not dare to presume I could know the mind of a God. 9:20:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles wryly, ironically. "You never even guess?" 9:20:27 PM Wynn: I have faith. 9:20:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I do not. 9:21:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Wynn... for a fairly long time.... silently. 9:22:30 PM Wynn: What do you want me to say? 9:22:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It is not for me to want. 9:23:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): tor ve svabol wux huven ihk ve ekess majak 9:23:17 PM Wynn: Wynn sits heavily on the couch. 9:23:37 PM Wynn: ...... is that just dragon for "lapdog?" 9:23:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): .....No. 9:24:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I do not think Dragons have... laps. 9:25:01 PM Kestrel: ((Cherys's doctor says otherwise!)) 9:25:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((uh oh she got one?)) 9:25:14 PM Nilani: vi inglata. 9:25:14 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and puts her elbow over her eyes. 9:25:26 PM Wynn: ((did you just speak?)) 9:25:32 PM Nilani: ((yep)) 9:25:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) WHIPS THE HECK AROUND. 9:25:46 PM Wynn: Wynn straightens and looks at Nilani. 9:25:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) stares at Nilani. 9:26:18 PM Wynn: ....... you speak? 9:26:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ......I wasn't hearing things? 9:26:30 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((lmao)) 9:26:47 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 9:27:00 PM Wynn: .... I *still* can't understand you. 9:27:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): She was speaking Draconic. 9:27:37 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and returns to her laid back, arm over the face position. "Of course she was." 9:28:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) eyes Wynn's 'eyeline', back and forth, making a confused face before shrugging. 9:30:01 PM Wynn: Wynn jerks upright and starts wiping her hands on her pants. 9:30:30 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks. "You alright?" 9:30:53 PM Wynn: What? Oh... 9:30:54 PM Wynn: Wynn stops. 9:32:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) awkwardly shifts her weight. "There's something you should know... I haven't always been.... so venemous towards Law..." 9:33:16 PM Wynn: That's not surprising. 9:33:26 PM Wynn: Wynn yawns. 9:33:49 PM Wynn: I'd assume some corrupt lawman probably killed someone you loved. 9:34:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns at Wynn. "Nothing of the kind." 9:34:14 PM Wynn: Ok, it is slightly surprising. 9:34:54 PM Wynn: Sorry.. it is just getting harder to stay awake. I fell asleep there for a moment. I hope you don't mind if I do something while I listen. 9:35:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You should sleep. Humans need it, or so they told me. 9:35:18 PM Wynn: No. 9:35:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) hesitates. "......I've heard magical slumber holds no dreams or nightmares." 9:36:18 PM Wynn: I won't take the chance. The only thing that keeps me from going mad is being able to wake up when they start. 9:36:30 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and starts pacing. 9:36:47 PM Wynn: Were you going to let me in on your tale? 9:38:15 PM Janis: Janis re-enters the library with Allys 9:38:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks, her eyes following Wynn's path. "......I am uncertain." 9:38:29 PM Wynn: Hello Janis. Allys. 9:38:34 PM Janis: You guys aren't gonna believe this! 9:38:38 PM Janis: Flamey's gonna be a mommy! 9:38:41 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at Janis and Allys 9:38:45 PM Wynn: ...... 9:39:01 PM Wynn: Of course she is. 9:39:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "That's great news. You won't believe it, Nilani *talked*" 9:39:14 PM Janis: .......no way! What she say? 9:39:21 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): She spoke in Draconic. 9:39:25 PM Kestrel: Allys: Interesting. 9:39:35 PM Janis: ...you speak Draconic. What she say? 9:40:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): .....I am not sure I could translate it... adequately. 9:40:03 PM Wynn: Would you prefer if I left the room first? 9:40:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sighs. "Well, she said 'A promise'." 9:41:02 PM Janis: .................I don't get it. 9:41:13 PM Kestrel: Allys: Neither do I. 9:41:20 PM Kestrel: Allys: The hellhounds will require more space. 9:41:24 PM Wynn: Wynn continues pacing. 9:41:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "Nation said he could grow things, perhaps we should ask him to grow rooms for them." 9:42:01 PM Kestrel: Allys: Assuming they are to stay on board; it may be more humane to place them with others after they are weaned. 9:42:11 PM Wynn: ..... I wonder if they will inherit the curse as well. 9:42:18 PM Janis: What others? 9:42:40 PM Wynn: Other people capable of raising a hellhound. 9:42:49 PM Kestrel: Allys: I don't know. It may be possible to find people who are adequate to the purpose. And kind. 9:43:03 PM Janis: ...where are we gonna find someone to raises a bunch of baby hellhounds? 9:43:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): We're on a plane hopping ship. 9:43:16 PM Kestrel: Allys: I don't know. We'll keep an eye out. 9:43:22 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:43:23 PM Kestrel: Allys: I am going to bed. Good evening. 9:43:26 PM Wynn: Good night. 9:43:40 PM Janis: Janis yawns 9:43:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): nomag dout thurkeari qe gloma mrith iski 9:44:09 PM Janis: ((I just realized, I'm not even sure if half-elves sleep)) 9:44:10 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 9:44:11 PM Wynn: In my experience, the only reason to use a language other than one spoken by all present is to insult them. 9:44:22 PM Janis: ((The PHB is kind of vague on that)) 9:44:28 PM Kestrel: ((We always said they did, but yeah, it *is* vague.)) 9:44:42 PM Nation: ((They get the immunity to sleep?)) 9:44:53 PM Janis: ((They do get immunity to sleep)) 9:44:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Wynn. "It is no insult." 9:45:13 PM Janis: ((It could be a cultural thing. Like, if they were raised by elves or not)) 9:45:43 PM Nation: ((Elves immunity to sleep is based on the fact that, biologically, they're not built for sleep.)) 9:46:17 PM Janis: ((I dunno then, if we've been saying I've been sleeping, I guess we should stick with it)) 9:46:33 PM Janis: I think I'm gonna go to bed too. It's been a long night. 9:46:38 PM Wynn: Good night, Janis. 9:46:47 PM Kestrel: ((Up to you!)) 9:46:51 PM Janis: Good night Wynn. Try and get some sleep please. 9:47:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Sleep as a starling, fair light. 9:47:05 PM Janis: It would be bad if you got killed by a vampire because you were sleepy. 9:47:10 PM Wynn: ...... 9:47:22 PM Janis: Janis waves and goes to bed 9:47:23 PM Kestrel: ((VAMPIRE ALLYS WILL NOM YOU ALL.)) 9:47:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): :D 9:47:37 PM Janis: ((Please, Raven is clearly the vampire here)) 9:48:11 PM Kestrel: ((Allys has long blonde hair and is wandering around in her nightgown. I think it's safe to say she's the first vampirechow, and thus, also a vampire.)) 9:48:28 PM Wynn: ((snicker)) 9:48:29 PM Janis: ((Or she's the Slayer)) 9:48:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((but those saves :P )) 9:48:39 PM Wynn: ((she's not a paladin)) 9:48:39 PM Nilani: ((That's it. I'm setting up a holy water bucket trap. "LARRY GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND BLESS THIS WATER!")) 9:48:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Some things are simply best said in their native tongue. 9:49:03 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): And some things are difficult to translate. 9:49:13 PM Wynn: Suit yourself... but don't be surprised when you are misunderstood. 9:49:30 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Wynn up and down. "Surely you know other languages?" 9:49:54 PM | Edited 9:50:04 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. "No reason to learn them before. No time to learn them after." 9:49:57 PM Kestrel: (("... and don't call me Shirley!")) 9:50:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "I see. When Janis, Larry, and I were trapped, it would've been immensely helpful for one of us to have known Celestial." 9:50:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Language is a tool. 9:50:49 PM Wynn: When you were trapped? 9:50:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): In the pit trap. 9:51:10 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((with all the zeroes!)) 9:51:26 PM Wynn: ((I only get 2+1 skill points per level, what do you want me to do about it? lol)) 9:51:43 PM Kestrel: ((Shame Kestrel wasn't there, huh?)) 9:51:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((haha, yeah and Kes can *climb*)) 9:51:57 PM Wynn: There are other abilities I chose to learn instead. 9:52:09 PM Wynn: Such as using my mace and shield... or learning to heal. 9:52:14 PM Wynn: Riding. 9:52:33 PM Wynn: Well... "chose" isn't really the right term. 9:53:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) wills the books back to the bookshelf again, since she wasn't really serious about that topic in the first place. "You did not wish to ride the horse?" 9:53:32 PM Wynn: Riding was one of the few true pleasures during my training. 9:53:46 PM Wynn: I miss the horses. 9:54:13 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You dislike hellhound puppies, but you miss horses? 9:54:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((they're puppies!)) 9:54:26 PM Wynn: And of course I *wished* to learn the rest... or I would not have followed the path I did. 9:54:45 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Path...? 9:54:48 PM Wynn: I dislike creatures who urinate fire. 9:54:57 PM Wynn: The path of the paladin. 9:55:16 PM Wynn: If I had wanted to learn from a book and speak languages, I'd have gone elsewhere. 9:55:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Would you have wished to come aboard this ship? 9:55:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. 9:55:42 PM Wynn: I don't mean to belittle your choices. 9:55:48 PM Wynn: Just that they are not my own. 9:56:22 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): My Draconic was an integral part to how we fooled the bandits into thinking that we were Dragons in disguise. 9:56:24 PM Wynn: I *needed* what the temple was offering. In more ways than one. 9:56:35 PM Wynn: Then I am glad you know it. 9:56:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks thrown off balance, and literally tips a little to one side. 9:56:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You needed a temple? 9:57:06 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:57:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts Detect Magic at Wynn, looking worried! 9:57:26 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((any magics on you?)) 9:57:32 PM Wynn: ((what on earth do you think you'll find? lol. no.)) 9:57:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You seem fine to me. 9:57:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Do you still need a temple? 9:58:02 PM Wynn: ... fine? Because being up late at night because you're too afraid to sleep is "fine"? 9:58:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It is not a magical phenomenon. 9:58:20 PM Wynn: No, it is not. 9:58:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ......Sometimes, it is. 9:58:34 PM Wynn: Perhaps. 9:58:57 PM Kestrel: ((Tarak would have a prescription for that. It would involve several young men, or women if that's what she likes, and absolutely no clothing whatever.)) 9:59:03 PM Wynn: :D 9:59:28 PM Wynn: The temple offers more than just magic. 9:59:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks puzzled at Wynn. 9:59:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks like a lightbulb clicked on. "You wanted the Training..." 10:00:02 PM Wynn: For me, it offered stability, structure, a goal, a purpose. 10:00:21 PM Wynn: And on a more practical note, it saved my life. Possibly literally. 10:00:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....... 10:00:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns in concentration. "You required magic?" 10:01:04 PM Wynn: No. 10:01:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): You required a purpose? 10:01:33 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 10:01:44 PM Wynn: Would you like to know what is keeping me up? 10:02:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I assumed it was your nightmare. The magical one. But seeping into your nonmagical ones. 10:02:16 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) mutters about how dragons could say it easier. 10:02:18 PM Wynn: Well even Nation's jump nightmares are fueled by reality 10:02:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods. "I remember." 10:03:13 PM Wynn: But the ones I've had during jumps have been... things I've already shared with Janis. This one... I've had buried. Deep. It was only our discussions earlier that made it fresh in my mind again. 10:03:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): .........Perhaps you should try to learn to trance. It is a freedom. 10:04:24 PM Wynn: Can humans trance? 10:04:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((I have no clue!)) 10:04:49 PM Wynn: I assume it is much like meditation. 10:05:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "I am uncertain..." 10:05:29 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. 10:05:42 PM Nation: ((Gonna wrap it up here soon.)) 10:05:47 PM Wynn: ((kk)) 10:06:23 PM Nation: ((Need sleep. Stupid virus.)) 10:06:47 PM Wynn: ((s'ok. glad we were able to do it :) )) 10:06:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) stands. "Perhaps I will try it with you next time, if you're willing. I should go to trance so that I may wield applicable arcane magic for my.... work tomorrow." 10:07:04 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((DUNDUNDUN)) 10:07:14 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Good night." 10:07:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): (quietly) Let not the darkness of yourself seem so close, when your God shines within you. 10:08:07 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly. "Thank you." 10:08:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly and leaves for her room! 10:09:31 PM Nilani: Nilani suddenly sits up. She almost fell into a reverie in the library again. 10:09:41 PM Wynn: Go to bed, Nilani. 10:09:58 PM Nilani: Nilani grins weakly and does so. 10:10:13 PM Wynn: Wynn does more pushups! ...and will stay here until morning comes or she passes out.